Welcome to Golden Cipher Elementary School
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: This was an idea I had for Corpse Party and Gravity Falls. It's incomplete because I can't get and dies for the beginning and stuff so if anyone wants to use it can. Warning: Bill is a sadstic and soul eating demon who breaks special souls and makes them stay in his 'family'. Character Death and mild Blood and Gore. Don't read if you like the people on the Cipher Wheel!


Dipper stared at the demon who held his sister. He had this wide smile with rows of all sharp teeth, as he held Mabel by her neck, squeezing every now and then. Mabel gasped and squirmed trying to claw his hand off her neck. Dipper was too scared to move as the yellow clad demon smirked at him. Dipper and ten others had come to his realm, and 4 had died. The demon assumed that the other two were going to try and get out, oh well Ice and Heart were going to run into his...friend very soon.

"hehehe! Pine Tree, I, thinking that Pentagram and Lama want their Shooting Star to join them in my playhouse!" He laughed as Dipper had tears running down his face. The kid was cute when he was helpless and weak like this. Bill flecked his hand as Mabel cried out in pain and coughed a bit.

"I think that it should make it slow. Or I can force you to kill her~" Bill said in a sickly sweet tone, as he cackled loudly. Dipper felt his legs shake as he wanted to hit that demons and knock that smile off his face. But fear keep him glued to one spot, Bill hummed softly giving a thoughtful look.

"But...that would only be the start, I need another helper for when I bring more souls here to play with~!" Bill gave and insane smile as his eyes became pinpricks, looking almost like a black slit in a sea of scaled white. Mabel was now crying as she felt the hand squeeze harder around her neck. Bill was more so trying to make this last the best he could. Broken souls are easier to convince and sometimes eat then lively souls.

"Me and Justin are pretty bored, we could have killed you all on the spot. But we like to see humans have hope of escaping!" He laughed, as Dipper's eyes widen. Bill grinned impossibly wider as the pieces came together in Pine Tree's mind.

"That's right Pine Tree! The only way out is with my consent and with my permission!" Bill laughed at the boy as Dipper sank to his knees and cried. Bill kept Mable serenaded int eh air as he let her cough and gasp for air. Walking over to the almost broken Dipper Pines. He brushed back the blood from the boys forehead, and grinned predatory and filled with a psychos soul.

"Now Pine Tree...kill her, prove that you want to become and equal." Bill whispered to the boy, as he slipped in the suggestion and smirked as the boy got up ready to do so. Mabel sobbed and whimpered as Dipper came closer to her with a pair of scissors. She pleaded with him in a meek and fearful tone. Dipper raised up the golden pair of sharp scissors, and laughed at her.

Mabel let out a loud scream as the sound of blood splattering and bones cracking replaced it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wendy looked around as she heard a loud scream, she turned back to her two partners, Robbie and and kid that they found named Justin. Robbie, who normally wasn't bothered by most things, was freaked out as much as the other two were. He saw that kid, Gideon, get slammed into a wall and his guts and organs obliterated in a quick scream.

this place was not right, it was a living Hell!

"what was...that?" Wendy whispered, Robbie didn't want to find out. As he looked around with pure fear, he didn't care if it was only him and Wendy who got out, he just wanted out of here! Justin looked down the hall, as he frowned.

"it sounded like a girl..." He said softly, as Wendy knew who he was possible talking about. Though she didn't want to believe it. And continued walking with Robbie beside her, and Justin tailing them. They kept looking for anyway out and trying to find their remaining friends.

They all entered into another class room, and looked around the place. It was raining still outside, softly tapping on the roof. Robbie glared at the window, the outside taunting them in a mocking way. So close to the outside, yet nothing worked! Wendy sighed as she looked for something in the room, any sort of clue.

"dang it! There has to be another way!" She hissed, then stopped as she heard a giggle. She turned to see Justin staring at a chalk board, his body was moving as he laughed. Robbie looked at the guy, something was wrong, has this place finally gotten to him.

"yeah Justin, funny, now let's just find Dipper and Mabel." Wendy sighed, Jusitn gave her with wide smile and said softly.

"but they are already here, or Mabel is, and she wants you to come play~" Jusitn giggled, as he lashed out at Wendy, who gasped adn fell back as she clutched her arm. A clean hit, not deep enough, but it still bled a little. Robbie was quick to jump to her aid, as Justin frowned.

"you flinched...that's not part of the rules!" He whined, then held up his knife again and grinned widely.

"time to pay for cheating~!" he laughed, Robbie looked at Justin.

"woah man, I think we all are going. Insane, but you shouldn't give into it!" He said, trying to reason with the kid. Jusitn paused, and gave this sickly sweet smile at Robbie. As he plunge dhabi knife into the guys left eye.

"but you just don't get it at all!" Justin said in a dark tone, filled with a vomit inducing sweetness, as Robbie cried out in pain a don Wendy covered her ears and cried. Justin grinned as he pulled out the eyes and laughed.

"I've been her for over 500 years!" He laughed, "Nii-San will be combined soon, his newest soul will prove himself to us~!" He cackled and pocketed the eye, as Robbie held it and gritted his teeth, using his other eye to glare at the boy. Wendy clung onto his arm, while before he'd be all for this, now he knew that she was just as terrified as he was.

"I normally don't use the eye first, but it's the most painful of something on your face and the most intimidating. To take and eye," Jusitn grinned, "means I've taken half of your soul!".

It didn't take long after that, for the sound of two approaching footsteps, clearing walking like the owned the place, to signal the end for both Ice and Heart. But who they saw that was to prove himself, was someone Robbie knew wouldn't show mercy to him.

Bill grinned, "take your time Pine Tree, I can wait to savior their souls as they scream again while being eaten~!".

 **Alrighty then, this was just a random idea; and so very much not reread or looked over to looked over, I just needed to get it off my mind! If anyone wants to use this idea let me know through PM. I had other things in mind and ill tell you them, so that way you have more to go on. Or you can just let me know your going to use it your own way.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **ALSO I DON'T KNOW CORPSE PARTY OR GRAVITY FALLS!**


End file.
